familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Whittle (surname)
Origin of surname Surname Database gives this account (http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Whittle): It is a surname of place orginin, probably Whittle-le-Woods in Lancashire. One of the early accounts is that of a will of James Whittle of Chorley, Lancashire in 1581. Notable Whittles *Sir Frank Whittle (1907-1996) RAF officer and inventor of the Jet Engine *John Woods Whittle (1882-1946) soldier *Stafford Gorman Whittle (1849-1931) judge, and his son: *Kennon Caithness Whittle (1891-1967) judge All above and more have Wikipedia pages; see Wikipedia:Whittle (name). Whittles Buried at Abney Park Cemetery, London *Ada Jane Whittle, buried 1 December 1939 aged 74 *Edwin Whittle, buried 10 April 1917 aged 78 *Elizabeth Whittle, buried 3 March 1916, age unknown *George Whittle, buried 15 July 1858, aged 27 *Hannah Jemima Whittle, buried 14 December 1906, aged 79 *John Whittle, buried 4 February 1891, aged 62 *Lily Elizabeth Margaret Whittle, buried 11 December 1933, aged 20 *Maria Whittle, buried 11 July 1910, aged 82 *Robert Albert Whittle, buried 7 October 1933, aged 71 *Ronald George Whittle, buried 22 February 1923, aged 10 months *Sophie Caroline Whittle, buried 14 February 1851, aged 52﻿ Whittles Buried at East Sheen Cemetery, London *Adelaide Mary Whittle, buried 13 July 1981 aged 86 *Joseph Whittle, buried 19 July 1965 aged 74 Whittle Buried at Hampton Cemetery, London *Charles Whittle, buried 13 March 1951 aged 54 Whittle's Buried at Old Mortlake Burial Ground, London *Ellen Whittle, buried 24 June 1933 aged 81 *Ernest Joseph George Whittle, buried 12 February 1892 aged 110 months *John Chase Whittle, buried 17 December 1892 aged forty Whittle's Buried at Richmond, London *Annie Mary Whittle, buried 30 December 1975 aged 85 *Elizabeth Whittle, buried 17 May 1916 aged 41 *Elizah Whittle, buried 23 February 1918 aged 80 *Emma Anna Whittle, buried 27 August 1945 aged 51 *Emma Emily Whittle, buried 4 May 1928 aged 72 *Florence Adelaide Whittle, buried 11 December 1916 aged 22 *John Whittle, buried 15 March 1910 aged 82 *Mary Ann Whittle, buried 31 August 1903 aged 77 *Sarah Ann Whittle, buried 15 May 1909 aged 70 Whittle Families Below are some Whittle families on England organised, some individuals have separate pages but many do not. Family One - Originating from Suffolk, England Descendants were mainly living in Surrey and London in the 1900's. Under construction. *Elijah Whittle (1839-1918) Family Two - Originating from Lancashire, England More information is coming. There are two possible couples that may be James's parents. *James Whittle, born c1868 in Preston Lancashire **George Whittle, born 1902 in Preston Lancashire, m. 1929 Preston to Evelyn Singleton, had a son and a daughter. *If you are related to this family could you please leave a message on usertalk:Cv-s, and he will put you in touch with a descendant of George who is interested in this family. Hi, I am looking for info on the Whittle family from 18th,19th & 20th centuries who lived around the Wigan area, Lancashire...specifically Billinge. i would be grateful for any help....especially about Richard Whittle who married Elizabeth (nee Heinekey) and their daughter Mary Ann(i)e (known as Annie) who eventually married a Ritson. (they are my relatives) Also wanting info on who owned Ince Waggonworks at around Easter 1894. Descendants of John Whittle of Penwortham and - AWT has been discontinued; the material may have been transferred to WorldConnect 1. John Whittle (c1818-1874) b. Penwortham, Lancashire, m. Margaret Gregson (c1818-) and had: 2. Thomas Whittle (1838-1903), b. Farrington, Lancashire, m. Margaret Clayton (1838-) and had: 3. Edward Whittle (1856-1927) b. Preston, Lancashire, m. Mary Reece (1861-) and had: 4. Elizabeth Whittle (1873-) 4. Ralph Whittle (1883-) 4. Nancy Whittle (1894-) 3. Parthena Whittle (1864-1929) m. George Billsborrow (1862-) 3. Thomas Whittle (1872-) 3. Mary J. Whittle (1874-) 3. Joseph Whittle (1876-) m. Emma Schelley (1877-) and had: 4. Albert Whittle (1901-) 3. William Whittle (1879-) 3. John Whittle (1882-) 3. James Whittle (1884-) m.Ellen Pilling (1882-) 2. Edward Whittle (c1843-1908), b. Preston, Lancashire, England, m. Jane Fencote (c1842-) and had: 3. James Whittle (1868-1933) 3. William Whittle (c1871-1936) 3. Margaret Whittle (c1877) 3. Janet Whittle (c1879-) 3. Ann Whittle (c1881-) 3. Gilbert Whittle (c1884-) 3. Elizabeth Ann Whittle (c1888-) m. Arthur Morrow (1884-) 2. Joseph Whittle (c1849-1914) m. unknown and had: 3. Esther Whittle (c1883-) 3. Sarah Whittle (c1889-) 3. Joseph Whittle (c1891-) 2. Ellen Jane Whittle (c1850-1915) m. James Brownlow (c1849) 2. Margaret Anne Whittle (c1853-1917) 2. James Whittle (c1856-) m. Hannah Ball (c1857-) and had: 3. Frederick Whittle (1878-) m. Frances Alice Worral (1874-) 3. Elizabeth Whittle (1881-) 3. Ellen P. Whittle (1882-) 3. Thomas Whittle (1884-), b, Bolton, Lancashire, m. Bertha Mayoh (1881-1948) and had: 4. Thomas Whittle (1905-1972) m. Mary Greenhalgh (1903-1994) and had: 5. Georgina Whittle (1927-) m. John Marr (1907-1996) 5. Mavis Whittle (1929-2004) m. Harry Field (1927-1987) 5. Melvyn Whittle (1936-2005) 4. Nellie Whittle (1906-) 4. Ivy Grace Whittle (1909-) 4. Ellen Whittle (1913-) 4. Emma Whittle (1918-) 3. Edwin Whittle (1890-1937), b Bolton, Lancashire, d. Montreal, Quebec, m. Helen McMorrin (1878-1928) and had: 4. Norman Leslie Wayne (1914-1961) 4. Albert Edwin Walker (1920-1978) 3. Alice Whittle (1893-) 3. Grace Whittle (1895-) 3. Mary Whittle (1897-) 2. John Whittle (c1858-1923), m. Emma Dunderdale (c1869-), and had: 3. Catherine Whittle (1893-) 3. Martha Whittle (1898-) 2. Grace Whittle (c1860-1925), m. Seth Holding (c1857-) Australia Whittle families in Australia. Wagga Wagga, Sydney, Gatton 1. William Whittle (1818-1910), born in Devon, died in Wagga Wagga, New South Wales, m. Mary Marwood Cady (1818-1881) and had: .....1.1. Sarah Whittle (1841-1901) .....1.2. John Cady Whittle (1841-1931), born in Devon, died in Gatton, Queensland, m. Sarah Ann Lorterton (1840-1903), and had: ..........1.2.1. Edward Birch Whittle (1865-1940) ..........1.2.2. William John Marwood Whittle (1868-1951) ..........1.2.3. Mary Jane Whittle (1870-1942) ..........1.2.4. Harriett Rose Whittle (1875-1877) ..........1.2.5. Edith Sarah Whittle (1890-1929) .....1.3. William Whittle (1844-1875) .....1.4. Thomas Whittle (1845-1895), born in Devon, died in Newtown, New South Wales m. Kate Furner (1846-1928) and had: ..........1.4.1. Charles Thomas Whittle (1870-1923) ..........1.4.2. Mary Harriet Whittle (1872) ..........1.4.3. Frederick William Whittle (1874-1959) ..........1.4.4. Alice Lillian Whittle (1876) ..........1.4.5. Albert Edward Whittle (1878-1970) ..........1.4.6. Alfred Ernest Whittle (1880-1968) ..........1.4.7. Ethel May Whittle (1882-1965) ..........1.4.8. Walter Stanley Whittle (1885-1943) ..........1.4.9. Florence Violet Whittle (1886-1955) ..........1.4.10. George William Garfield Whittle (1892-1971) .....1.5. Mary Marwood Whittle (1848-1937) .....1.6. Edward Whittle (1853-1858) Tenterfield, Emmavale 1. Robert Whittle (-1869), born Yeovil, Somerset, died Tenterfield, New South Wales, m. Catherine Flannagan (c1830-1912) and had: .....1.1. Alfred Whittle (1852-) .....1.2. Susan Whittle (1854-) .....1.3. John Whittle (c1857-1885) .....1.4. Alice Whittle (1858-1935) .....1.5. Ellen Whittle (1860-1860) .....1.6. Sophia Whittle (c1861-) .....1.7. James Whittle (c1864-1937), married in 1894 to Angelina Benness (-1938) and had: ..........1.7.1 Muriel May Whittle (c1894-1965), married in 1915 to William H. Fleming. ..........1.7.2 Olive Catherine Whittle (c1896-1943), married in 1920 to Francis P. Gray. ..........1.7.3 John Robert Whittle (c1897-1964), married in 1928 to Eileen Mary A. Wetzler (1910-1967) and had: ...............1.7.3.1 Kevin John Whittle (-1977), married in 1954 to June Alice Wedge. ..........1.7.4 Ida B Whittle (c1900-), married in 1920 to Percy C. Cox. ..........1.7.5 Susanna D Whittle (c1901-) ..........1.7.6 Alma Maud Whittle (c1904-1969), married in 1938 to William Arthur Wolf. ..........1.7.7 Alfred Frederick James Whittle (c1907-1962), married in 1942 to Ellen Louise Anderson. ..........1.7.8 Lyla M Whittle (c1910-) ..........1.7.9 Marjorie H Whittle (c1912-) .....1.8. Albert George Whittle (c1866-1934) Wickham *Arthur Whittle, married Mary Maria. **Hubert Gordon Whittle (1879-1951)﻿ References